The present invention is directed to a method for manufacturing an elongated optical transmission element comprising a tubular protective sheathing having at least one fiber-like light waveguide which has a form of a helix introduced therein.
A method of producing an elongated optical transmission element, which has a tubular protective sheathing receiving at least one fiber-like waveguide or optical fiber which has the form of a helix, is disclosed in German O.S. No. 27 01 704. In the method disclosed in this reference, the optical fiber itself or if it has a coating, the coating of the optical fiber is deformed so that the fiber has a permanently spiral-like arrangement. However, such a permanent deformation of the waveguide has several disadvantages. For example, it causes a possible diminution of the transmission properties of the fiber-like light waveguide. Moreover, the cost for producing such a permanent deformation is relatively high, and the method which is utilized to provide the permanent deformation is complicated and hard to manipulate.